Dreadnought
Latin Confederation China Russia (campaign only) |role = Siege |useguns = 2x "Snowstorm" ballistic missiles |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = 1100 |armortype = Heavy |speed = 4 |turn = 1 |sight = 8 |cost = $2200 |time = 1:20 |produced = Soviet Naval Shipyard |req = * Battle Lab * Atomheart |groundattack = 300-75 * 2 (600-150 total) * 110% vs. Light * 100% vs. Basic/Animal * 90% vs. Flak, Medium/Harvester and Heavy * 80% vs. Plate/Cyborg and Drone * 85% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 65% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 30% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure |cooldown = 80 frames (5.3 in-game seconds) |range = 23, minimum 6, radius 1.5 * 30, minimum 6 in The Great Beyond |ability = Detects cloaked/submerged enemies (range 7) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +33% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Cannot be hijacked and depiloted * Projectiles can be shot down ** The projectiles have 150 hit points and flies at a speed of 18 |artist = Azri_Apoc }} The Dreadnought is a capital warship used by the Soviet navy except Russia, who uses the Akula Missile Sub instead (but not in the campaign), for long-range naval bombardment with its ballistic missiles. Official description Dreadnoughts are the main command ships of the Soviet Navy. Easily able to lay waste to shore targets with their high-yield ballistic missiles, Dreadnoughts played an integral role in the initial assault on the United States. Outfitted with advanced sensors and communication arrays, the Dreadnought is capable of detecting stealthed or submerged enemies. Though its missiles are powerful, they can be shot down with sufficient anti-aircraft defenses. Dreadnoughts are durable, but are very sluggish due to their mass, making them vulnerable to other ships or enemy aircraft.Soviet Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The Dreadnought still appears as the Soviet siege ship that does same as in vanilla game. It has higher hit points but also higher cost compared to Allied Aircraft Carrier, although lower than Foehn's Leviathan. It can be said that Dreadnought is an average siege ship. It is worth mentioning that the Russian siege ship was replaced by Akula Missile Submarine with a hit point higher than Dreadnought. Even if it is not comparable to Russia's Akula Sub, Dreadnought is still indispensable as Latin Confederation and China's siege ship. Like other siege ships, the missiles launched by Dreadnought are vulnerable to anti-aircraft weapons. Therefore, when using Dreadnought to perform siege operations, it is best to clean up the nearby anti-air navy units, or let all Dreadnoughts fire at the coastal anti-air defense structures first. In addition, Dreadnought is unable to attack conventional naval units and air forces, so it is necessary to use Typhoon Attack Sub and Seawolf guard it. Appearances Act One * In Bleed Red, Dreadnoughts open the Russian invasion of the United States by destroying the Statue of Liberty. * Dreadnoughts become first buildable in Idle Gossip. * Throughout the Act One campaign, Dreadnoughts are used by Russia as well as the Latin Confederation and China, since the Akula Sub (which replaces them in skirmish for Russia) has yet to be created. The last mission in which Russian Dreadnoughts appear is Awake and Alive, after which they're replaced by Akula Subs. Cooperative * In Needlehead, Dreadnought is buildable once a Field Bureau exists, rather than Battle Lab. Assessment Behind the scenes * In 2.0 the Dreadnought's design is based on Vladimir's Dreadnought from the vanilla Red Alert 2. See also * Akula Missile Sub References zh:无畏级导弹舰 Category:Ships Category:Soviet Union Category:Stealth Detector Category:Self Healing